Yule Regret That 2: I Haven't Yet
by angel the angelic demon
Summary: A continuation of my last Fic. Merry Christmas!


Yule Regret That 2: I Haven't Yet

(AN: A continuation of my last Christmas fanfic, same setting, just a year later. Oh, and if it wasn't clear by the fact that I'm writing fanfic instead of the next episodes, R.W.B.Y is owned by Rooster Teeth, And the Late Mr. Monty Oum. I claim nothing but what I add to the story in my pathetic attempt to emulate them. Okay? Okay, Let's start the show. Most names are either French, Greek, German, or Chinese)

Let it never be said that Jaune Arc wasn't a despicable person. Paragon of virtue he may be, one of the saviors of Beacon Academy, all around chick magnet. Jaune was all of these things, and also despicable, well, he thought so as he gut checked a soccer mom out of the way of the newest 'My Little Nuclavee' doll. She had beaten him to the last 'Baby's First Keyboard' and the last teething ring in Vale, and that was at two other different stores, she was not getting this!

Jaune had had his hands full to bursting in the last year, getting all your Female friends pregnant with children would do that to you, especially with his genes. Jaune knew he came from a big family, but for Ruby, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha to have had twins, and Weiss and Yang to have managed triplets, needless to say, Jaune was more than overwhelmed, within 3 moths of having so much responsibility, he had been drowning, so he had done the only thing he could think of, a saying of his father, long ago when Jaune asked how his Dad had handled all of them. He remembered the Words as clear now as he ever had.

"Son," His Father had said. "I was 17 when your First sisters were born, I was a young hunter in training, I had no other redeeming qualities as a person, and I honestly had no idea what the Hell I was doing. And don't believe your mother when she says she was a natural at it, when she tried to wash the girls with the washing machine to save time, I knew Mother Nature had passed the maternity stick to someone who isn't her. But I adapted, I got a job clearing Grimm from the Outskirt villages, I provided for and cared for your Mother and all your siblings, and you of course, and I took the advice of My Dad, Your Grandpa. When your Back is against the wall, you either fail, or succeed, so Nut up and Shut up. And as you can see from all your sisters Jaune,"His Father Laughs, a sound reverberating through his Body and Soul, " Arcs always Nut up."

And his Dad was right, He Nut Up, so he Shut Up and got to work, First he had gotten a job at Vale General Hospital, and over the year had come to have stable income, he was just lucky the hospital paid on commission, because he had only recently started to learn about anatomy and the specifics, He didn't need to know any of that, what with his semblance effectively doing all the work for him, but he had people code on tables before, because he just generally healed everything and didn't know how to concentrate on what needed healing first, so patients would heal skin before blood vessels and bleed out, or he would heal lungs but not the air passage, resulting in asphyxiation. Jaune also learned a valuable lesson, he was not all powerful, he couldn't save them all, and he couldn't bring back the dead, no matter how hard he tried.

But anyway, the job was easy, go in on the weekends, Heal as many people as his Aura allowed (a lot of people), and get paid for it. More severe cases would yield more money, so he pushed himself every time to heal even more people. No, it was the women in his life that followed fast and followed faster unmerciful disaster.

Ruby ate like a garbage truck. Anything she could get her hands on gone. And Cookies!? What Cookies! Once Jaune was on the Other side of Vale at the Hospital, and bought a Cookie from the vending Machine. He hadn't opened the wrapper yet before a gust of wind nearly blew him ass over head. When he went to bite into his cookie afterward, he bit into paper, a note from Ruby, Basically saying that any and all cookies he had would be confiscated into the foreseeable future, and he had no say in the matter, and that if he stopped buying cookies, she would hurt him, with her baby. It took me a horrified sprint back to beacon breaking down her dorm room door and sliding to my knees in a begging stance before she clarified that she meant Crescent Rose. Being the youngest of the group had not done her any favors, and the birthing complications almost took her, but she was tough, and from the cries when her babies were born, so were they. Meeting Her and Yang's Dad and Uncle had been an experience. Hell, he was sure he could have leveled up from all of that experience. Lets just say, never had he been more thankful that he was functionally immortal.

Weiss also hated him. With a passion only reserved for the Grimm, had Weiss hated him. When word got back to her Father that she was pregnant out of wedlock, He was understandably furious, which, to be honest all the girls Fathers were, but he crossed a line he shouldn't have. He got his rich, shitty ass on his private bullhead, came all the way to vale, and told Weiss she was having an abortion, no Ifs, and, or buts about it. Weiss cried as she tried to reason with her Father, she did not want to give up her children, no matter the circumstances of their birth, and for her trouble, he back handed her to the floor. I was, understandably upset about this, upset enough to just rip his limbs off. Which I did, repeatedly. There are some things a man should not live through, having your Penis severed by an Arc family heirloom, then slowly knitted back onto your body by the person who did it, that ranks up there in the top five, easily. I thought it was a perfectly reasonable response… he disagreed. Within a day of his recovery, he had Disowned Weiss and made it perfectly clear that none of her children or she would be receiving any financial aid from him or his company as long as he was alive. He said all of this over Scroll, maybe because he had a sinking suspicion I would kill him for doing that to her. Later, when she was talking to me again, she went into a 3 hour lecture about politics and how I could have handled that better, and then she kissed me and admitted that no one had ever stood up to her father for her. So, Weiss hated me, but not really, because I had dis-Membered her Father. Huh? Huh!?

I take a sec to look around while I'm at the Dry cleaners, and realize I had been in an internally monologue, so no one could hear my awesome pun, then looked down, sighed and felt shame for the pun and the fact that I had felt proud of said pun.

But speaking of being punny, Yang had taken to Motherhood with a grace that showed that she had indeed already raised a little girl before. She was the one who had organized the girls and told them what to expect and the like. Which is good, because I certainly had no idea before she force fed me all those parenting books. She was more than prepared, she was glowing, anyone who saw her when she was pregnant would agree, she was the happiest any girl could be, except when her hormones kicked in, and she shared her feelings because of them. Like how her mother had abandoned her, and how Ruby's mom had died, and left her to pick up the pieces of her family, her depressed father, and too young sister depending on her, robbing her of a childhood, and how, even if the world ended, even if she had to eradicate the Grimm single-handedly, Her Kids would not grow without a mother, she would love and care for them, no matter what. She always broke down crying after one of those types of outbreaks of emotional turmoil, but she was always smiling thinking of what her kids would be like. Would they be a cool cat like her, or a dork like me, or somewhere in between? And when she did, I always promised to myself, that they would always have a father too.

To wrap up the RWBY girls, Blake had taken to it as well as could be expected of a former right wing extremist of Human and Faunus equality. That is to say, she freaked out, a lot, a lot lot. About everything. Would her little ones look like Faunus? Would they have to go through the same discrimination and racism as her people had? Could she, a former terrorist and all around liar and runner, someone who when going got tough, she usually got going, kinda girl really effectively raise her little ones? Her anxiety almost swallowed her whole, and if not for her team, and I'd like to think me, she probably would have done something foolish that she would have regretted for the rest of her life. Her mother had come down to Vale to help her out, and set her straight, and that was an interesting thing to see, Blake on her knees, her Faunus appendages, her ears, pressed firmly against her hear as her mother went on a tirade about self confidence and sexual protection. And Adam was a whole other can of worms for a different internal monologue.

I come out of the grocery center, arms laden with bags and think of my teammates.

Pyrrha was so happy, you'd think everyone had forgotten her name and someone had broken her record in the Mistral tournaments. They hadn't, but I think that is the only other thing that would have made her nearly as happy as her being pregnant. Besides Yang, Pyrrha had taken to the idea of pregnancy and motherhood the best. By the time she was 3 months in, she had already had names, careers, and future spouses. She confided in me that she was not nearly as drunk as she seemed that night, a bit tipsy really, but she had wanted him, and the opportunity had presented itself. He had taken them all out since then, but Pyrrha the most. She wanted to go out, do things couples did. The others did such things too, but no one as much as Pyrrha. Her parents, were honestly the easiest to deal with and be around. Soon as Pyrrha had told her mother she was gonna be a Grandma, Her Scrolls speaker broke, it simply could not contain the sheer squeal of Joy her mother had released, and her Father was fine with it as well, saying he had even more champions to train now. They Flew over immediately with Pyrrha's brother in tow, and they have been living in Vale since. Her bro was cool to, a bit darker skinned, bigger, but overall, a clone of his sister. They watch the kids as much as their new jobs allow, and they love every second of it. Whenever she referred to her children, she called them her Heart.

Nora was… well, she was complicated. Nora loved Ren, it was plain to anyone with a pulse and part of their brains working( so Cardin), but the simple Fact was that Ren was an Asexual. He Loved Nora, it was just he never would the way she wanted, needed him to. That hurt her, and it showed in her pregnancy. She felt she had betrayed Ren, and herself. I had caught her at the hospital, talking to thee Abortion Doctor, and the look of shame and self loathing she showed broke my heart. I stayed with her then, as she listened to the Abortion doctor, who was awkward noticing that a girl had gone to her as her 'boyfriend'( Neither of us were in the right mindset to correct her, and so didn't bother), passed by, but she pressed on, stating the negatives and "positives"( I don't even need to do the air quotes, I can feel them in my Soul). When we left, she tried to joke it off, say she was only there for a check up and decided to check t out, but it didn't matter. I hugged her, then and there, outside of the Doc;s office and held her. As strong as Nora was, she should have been able to break my hold, instead, she cried. She cried, and I cried, and she cried some more. She slid to the floor and dragged me down with her as we continued to cry. We must have been there for an hour or more making a scene, but when it was done, when I had held her till I felt confident she could take me letting go, we went to talk to Ren, and he filled me in, about their past their present, and their future. Due to Ren's Semblance, he had learned somethings about himself. One being that he really wasn't the most mentally sound or well rounded person. He was broken, just like Nora had been by the loss of her village and family, so too was,Ren by the loss of his. It created a gap in his heart that he couldn't fill, no matter how hard he tried. He told them that he had considered Nora many times, he wasn't stupid or blind, and he would have had to be both to not notice Nora's Affection toward him, but he knew how he felt, and he knew that he could not stand it, he couldn't bare to look at himself in the mirror, or her in the face, if he told her he wanted her that way, but didn't. And he didn't. He said sorry, then told Nora to think about what she was going to do next. She was used to him having the plan, but he couldn't make this decision for her, she and Jaune would have to figure this out.

And figure we did. We sat in Our shared dorm for days, we didn't leave, we practically forced Ren to be our chef while we hashed things out. And in the end, she had decided to think about it. She thought about it all the way until her water broke. When she was finally out of Labour, she held both of her children, and she cried again, but tears of joy, of such pure, undiluted happiness that she was the most beautiful women at that one moment, and I told her that. She looked surprised, like she'd forgotten I was there, and I wouldn't be surprised if she had. Ren was in the room with us, a proud Uncle, and eternally Glad Nora had decided to hold, and break, my hand instead of Pyrrha had called them her Heart, Nora had called them her Soul.

I left Lee's and thought of My Family, new and old.

When my Mother found out she had Grandchildren, she was ecstatic. When she found out how many, she was overwhelmed, but still happy as could be. When she heard it was from six different women, neither of which I was even dating, she was murderous! She was in Vale and Choking me out within the hour. I am honestly sure she would have killed me if not for my Semblance( which I cant remember if I told her about or not, but for my own sanity, I'm just gonna assume yes). My sisters were all dancing around thinking about how they would dress the boys in dressed and the girls in waistcoats. My sisters are weird. My dad looked me in the eye, Punched me in the face, and shook my hand. No words are needed between men, Men talk with their fist.( a wise saying from the Arc Book of Heroics.)

And My Kids, My babies, My Children, My Little Ones, My Heart, My Soul and All I Am. We all called them differently, but they were all Mine. I cried when everyone was born some as much as weeks apart, some by mere minutes and seconds. Whenever I think of them now, I think of them is Lists. I love every last one, they are all unique and beautiful, but there are way too many.

Rubies Babies, as she called them, had come two months ahead of schedule, and were Geoluread Summer Arc and Vermilion Rose Arc. Geoluread was a happy little thing with her mothers eyes of pure silver, and a hair color a mix between her mother and father, coming out a bright orange. Vermilion had her Fathers eyes of pure blue and more reddish than yellow hair and a curiosity three times her size. Their skin was a light olive, and they were just as cute as their mother, as everyone had been quick to tell her.

Yang had had two girls and a boy, his first born son, who he named Julius, after his ancestor who's statue stood in front of Beacon, a great name, for someone who would one day become great. The boy had hair that looked like a halo spun from the purest gold and eyes as blue as the azure sky, he was a bit chubby, but all babies were, and his mother assured him the boy would grow just as reedy as him.( I would like to point out that, after much hard work, and every one of the Girls drilling me till near, actual death, I was no longer reedy, or lanky or scraggly, thank you very much). Her two girls were Jin and Or Xiao Long Arc, Identical in every way, down to the small birthmark they each had on their butts that looked sort of like a dragons head. Golden blond hair and purple eyes, they all had a healthy tan color to their skin, and when he saw them all together for the first time, all he could think is that it was fitting their hair was gold, for they were all so precious.

Weiss had given birth to three girls after 10 months of labour. Blanc Arc, her youngest by 18 seconds, had hair the purest white and eyes the same color, a rare mutation brought upon in Weiss' Bloodline. There was even a long and sordid past and prophecy for it, but it sounded like nonsense to Jaune, I mean, a Queen of Grimm, Zombie Knights and Fixing the Moon, who the heck could believe that. Her other children Saluer and Gel Arc were mirrored twins, both with platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes, all their skin tones were as white as freshly fallen snow. They were just as beautiful as their mother, and their mothers brother and sister, who had traveled from Atlas to witness the Birth, told her so, and so did I.

Blake's children had come exactly on time, Both with Faunus features. She'd had a boy and a girl, Noir Belladona Arc and Jaune Arc Jr. Noir had pitch black hair on her left side and blond on the right. While Jaune Arc Jr. had blond hair on the left side of his head, and the darkest of black on the right. They both had Heterochromia Iridum, Noir's right eye was sky blue, while her left was a golden amber, and the reverse was true of her brother, their skin looked like an islanders, a healthy tan pink.

Pyrrha had two boys, Rouge Helios Arc and Red Atlas Arc. Both boys had inherited their mothers hair and their Fathers eyes, their skin near bronze in color, from Pyrrha's side of the Family. Their middle names came from her culture, and she told me about them. The man who held up the sky, and the man who became the sun. She told me that when she looks at me, all she could ever think, was of the sky, and she wanted her boys to be a part of that sky, always.

Nora was a tricky one, Her twins had come a day late and too small, they had to be rushed to a false incubator, and be held in the hospital for a month while they grew more. Nora never left their side, and neither did I. She'd had a boy and a girl, the Boy she named Thor Ren Arc, and the Girl, Sif Valkyrie Arc. Ren had been so honored he was speechless, well, more than usual. Sif was a cute little thing with Black hair and eyes the color of pools of pain water, due to complications of birth, she had lost her left arm, but we loved her all the same. Thor, was blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and a smile born with him. Due to complications of birth, he had lost his left eye, but that didn't seem to bother or stop him from getting into trouble whenever heads were turned away. They both had skin that bordered on sickly but was healthy all the same.

I loved them all, with all I had, all I was, and all I could give.

I left the Bullhead and once again thanked all I knew that my Semblance worked on Motion Sickness, and headed for the Cabin Ozpin had set up for us, or rather, had been forced to set up for us by our parents, who were less than happy that alcohol, which should have been a restricted substance in Beacon, had attributed to the Growth of their couldn't take them all. Ozpin was powerful, but not that powerful. I deposited the Yule Tide gifts in the corner, and the copious foodstuffs in the fridge, I'd have to help Yang cook later, as it seems she was the only one who knew how. Everyone else was rubbish in the kitchen, Ruby only knew how to make cookies, Pyrrha tried to make traditional Mistrali dishes, but they always came out wrong( or right, Mistral is weird) and the less said about the last time Weiss and Blake tried to cook anything the better. (Really, I can never speak of it again, it was an order from the Valean Council. The Kids are with their respective grandparents or Ren, the house is quiet for another hour, I may as well…

What ever I was thinking was cut off as I walk into my bedroom to find all the mothers of my children, stretched out onto my queen sized bed, stark naked, not a stitch between them but my sheets. "Hey there Lady Killer", Yang says with a devious and sexy grin, made more prominent by the fact that I could only see it for a second before my eyes traveled( More like marathon sprinted!) down to her chest, which had grown an entire cup size, as a matter of fact, all the girls had grown into the role of breast feeding, and had the breast to prove it. "Come open your Present." I move forward on instinct, and reach my hand forward, only for Ruby to jet by and drop a bow into my hand. I look at it, a medium sized box, about the size for the ones they use for shoes. I look up at the girls, half of them are giggling, and Pyrrha is urging me to open it. So I lift off the lid.

And the box is filled to the Brim with 'Ironwoods Iron Woods' brand Condoms ™ , Silver Magnum sized. "Well, we certainly can't have anymore children" Weiss says with a haughty attitude that is so out of place while naked, and looking like her face was about to melt from her blushing too hard. "We all pitched in" "Can you tell?" Blake and Nora say their Piece as well, "So, why don't we have a special Yule Tide Party?" Pyrrha, who looks about to explode from embarrassment, says this line, trying hard and very much succeeding in sounding sexy.

"Wait," I say "Before that, I have something for all of you." I reach into the only bag I had bought into the room and pull out a long box. The girls look confused, and slightly frustrated, but listen regardless. "You have all made me the happiest Man in all of Remnant, you have helped me, trained me, accepted me, and loved me, and I could ask no more of the mothers of my children, but that you accept me one more time," I open the box revealing six rings, with diamonds and jewels each the colors of a respective girls hair, "Will you, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose, Make Me the Happiest of all men again for the rest of our lives, and be my wives." I don't even get an answer, the box is lost in a turmoil of limbs and locked lips, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that means yes.

_An Undisclosed Location_

Ren looked left and right, he was sat in a velvet chair in front of Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, who was for once without a mug of coffee in his hands, looking pensive and disgusted, Nora's Children asleep in a portable crib beside him. "I have seen your collection Mr. Lie, pictures, video and Audio of your friends in intimate moments, and I must say, I am Disappointed in you." "Sir, it isn't what it looks like!" "I thought you were better than this." "Sir, if I could just explain…I, I have a problem, sir, and I , I…" "Well, I'd say you do have a problem, Mr. Lie." Ozpin cuts his rambling mid sentence, his words a verbal slap to Ren's face. Ozpin peers at Ren, a long, hard minute, making him squirm and feel little. "…It is all of Shoddy quality. No HD, the Audio sounds like it was taken from the room over, and these pictures are blurry at best. Honestly, if you are going to stalk a group of people, do it Right, Mr. Lie., Like this." Ozpin presses a button on the right of his chair, and a screen drops from the ceiling to their right, in a moment, it shows Jaune at that moment, and all his new wives mid coitus, in stunning clarity. Ren feels that hole in his soul fill just a bit with the tightening of his pants and he tears his eyes away from the beautiful screen to look at Ozpin. "Teach Me" Ozpin turns to Ren with a satisfied smile, and half lidded eyes."Mr. Lie, we are in a school… teaching, is what we do."

Merry Christmas!

If you want this made into a regular fic, leave a review.


End file.
